Locked In
by KiwiStar
Summary: They were locked in. The three biggest egos of the WWE were locked in for the night. But where does a plate of spaghetti fit into this? Will they get out? Or, more importantly, who will get the spaghetti?


**Okay, so I did this as a challenge, put forth by QueenofYourWorld. The challenge was to pick three Superstars in a locked arena for 10 hours with a plate of spaghetti. So that's just what I did, lol. I don't own anything so please read, review and enjoy:)**

* * *

Randy Orton couldn't believe his eyes, or his hands as they uselessly tugged on the door handle. Nothing, the door simply wouldn't budge. His baby blue eyes widened in shock and he gazed at the two men standing beside him. All men were shocked. "It won't open." He muttered.

"Well are you pulling on a push door?" Adam asked and Randy rolled his eyes at his former tag team partner.

"God, I'm screwed." Randy murmured under his breath as he shook his head disapprovingly.

"What's wrong, Randy?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm locked in here for 10 or more hours with Canadian idiots!" Randy snapped, in true Randy fashion.

"I am _not_ Canadian. I am American." Chris stated matter-of-factly, adjusting his shirt as he did so. "Just like how you're not psychotic, you just act that way on T.V."

"Gee, thanks." Randy spat as Adam laughed. "Shut up, Goldilocks." As he said this, his stomach grumbled and growled with the fiercest intensity. "God, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch and it's almost 11..." He trailed off.

"Well I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Chris mumbled, just as a large rumbling growl emitted form his stomach.

"Neither have I." Adam pouted as he patted his stomach. In unison, their stomach grumbled and each of their eyebrows rose up.

"I'd kill for food right now." Chris sighed and his friends looked at him oddly before inching away from the blond. "Not _literally,_ idiots." The trio had walked away from the door and had traveled the halls before coming to Adam's locker room. As they entered and flicked on the light, the beacon of glow flitted around and seemed to halo the coffee table.

Rested on the coffee table, was a plate. On the plate, piled at least three inches high and laden with thick, red, and juicy sauce, was spaghetti. Carefully made noodles laded with rich red sauce, a perfectly rounded and juicy meatballs. The mere sight made the mouths of our three semi-young Superstars drop and you could see the light reflecting the thin trail of drool seeping from the corners of their mouth.

"Is that…"Chris began.

Randy nodded. "Yep. Spaghetti. And by the looks of it, it's fresh."

A few moments of dead silence followed. The crickets were even shocked into silence. Then, out of nowhere…

"DIBS!" Adam, Chris, and Randy shouted at the same time. They pushed, shoved each other out of the way, trying to get the delicacy.

"No, I want it!" Adam yelled, pushing past Chris

"I want it!" Chris shoved Adam back.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down, we'll share." Randy reasoned.

"The Viper just suggested that we, quote-on-quote, _share_?" Adam and Chris stared blankly at each other. "There's no way, our egos are too big." Then, the fighting resumed. The two blonds pushed and shoved each other back and forth, each trying to see who would obtain the treasured spaghetti. It was a mass of blond hair and big egos as the two wrestled back and forth.

Randy rolled his eyes and stepped over the duo and just as he was about to pick up the plate, Adam and Chris had taken notice. "Oh no you don't, Orton." Adam growled as he speared Randy, knocking them both into the table. The plate moved and slid to where it was almost off the edge, but could still stay on the table. Randy and Adam gasped.

"What's going on?! Oooh! Dog pile!" Chris yelled and laughed as he jumped on the two, who were desperately trying to get him to stop.

"Chris, no!"

Too late. The blond had already pounced on his friends, and the force drove them even farther into the table, which caused the spaghetti plate to tip over and plop onto the floor. Adam and Randy looked on in horror and turned to glare at Chris.

Chris's eyes widened and he raised his hands in defense. "Now, now, guys…Calm down. It's all going to be okay." He backed up as Adam and Randy kept moving forward. "Let's not get hostile." Chris cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. "What are you two going to do?"

Randy chuckled a very psychotic-Randy-like chuckle and shook his head as he smirked. "Well, let's just say it's going to be a _very, very, long night."_


End file.
